Freetetris game Wiki
Free TETRIS GAME EFFECT Free Tetris game effect is nothing but the delusion of the gamers after playing the game. The after-effects of playing the game long time leave the gamers to think themselves as different shapes and the ways they can fit up in the world. In this sense, the Tetris effect. You can play Tetris unblocked and have fun with it. becomes a form of habit. Also, some physicians say that the Tetris effect is a form of hallucination. WHAT RESEARCHERS SAYS ABOUT TETRIS GAME? Many researchers have proposed various theories based on the Tetris game. One such theory was proposed by Stickgold et al. (2000). According to him, Tetris imagery is a separate form of memory, likely related to procedural memory Similarly another researcher Garth Kidd in February 1996. described "after-images of the game for up to days afterward" and "a tendency to identify everything in the world as being made of four squares and attempt to determine 'where it fits in'". TETRIS IN LITERATURE Tetris is one such prestigious game to enter into the literature. The well-known Tetris effect is quoted by Ian McEwan, in his novel Atonement (2001). The ability of Tetris to dominate one's thoughts was parodied in the cartoon The Simpsons LICENSE FOR TETRIS GAME FROM MEDIA: Tetris shares the pride of being licensed by the media giant TVHead. Here is the snippet of the Business Wire review released on April 10, 2006 TV Head Licenses Tetris - the World's Most Successful Casual Game Franchise - for Interactive TV; Global Game Phenomenon to Take Center Stage on Premier Games-On-Demand Network = TETRIS GAME - STEPPING into THE REALITY = A real-time Tetris was constructed by a team of engineers and it has even appeared as a part of an exhibition on Brown University's 14-story Sciences Library. The laborious effort of months coding, designing, wiring and debugging was all set to two hours of entertainment for the game lovers. The game holds the record for the world largest Fully functional and virtually played on the sides of various buildings. The exhibition got an overwhelming response from the visitors. The daunting efforts of bringing the game into reality is highly commended. The game deserves pride. = TETRIS GAME IN REALITY SHOWS = Many reality TV shows were based on the concept of Tetris. These reality shows have revolutionized the gaming world and at the same time gave a new dimension to the next step of gaming evolution. TETRIS GAME –BLOGGERS Tetris lovers have Blogs, forums, and many communities to share their gaming experience. It brings global game lovers under one pool. (Tetris band, Tetris blog, etc.,) TETRIS GAME ONLINE The game-maniacs stay connected with the Tetris world all the time. The online gaming experience leaves the gamers a never-ending zeal. ACCOLADES The game has achieved a variety of accolades in the gaming world. Though various versions of Tetris were sold for a range of 1980s home computer platforms, it was “the hugely successful handheld version for the Game Boy” launched in 1989 that established the reputation of the game as one of the most popular ever. Electronic Gaming Monthly’s 100th issue had Tetris in the first place as “ Greatest Game of All Time”. In 2007, Tetris came in second place in IGN’S 100 Greatest Video Games of All Time” Category:Browse